


What a Mess

by Lance is the key (jayilave)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drug Use, Gang Violence, Gang relation, Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Minor Character Death, Murder, Shiro (Voltron) is a gang member
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11493924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayilave/pseuds/Lance%20is%20the%20key
Summary: He was fucked, utterly and truly fucked and he had no clue how to un-fuck his life. No clue how to get out of this pit his brother had dug for him. He was stuck…





	What a Mess

“What the fuck are you doing?!” Lance screeched and ran over to his brother, he ripped him away and stared at the scene before him in horror.

“What. tHE. FUCK?! s-shit, Fuck man! Why would… What do we do?!” Lance wailed as he backed away in disgust, almost tripping in the process. His older brother stood next to him with a bloodied brick in his hand. Both of their faces were painted with a vibrant horror as they stared at the body lying on the floor.

“I- I d-didn’t m-mean too,” Lance’s brother, Abel, quivered as he dropped the brick in his hand and stared at the blood dripping from his hand in panic. Abel raised his head and looked at Lance in insanity. “H-he attacked me! It was self defence!”

“You killed him! That’s not self defence, that’s fucking murder!” Lance yelled and grabbed his brother by the scruff of his collar, Lance towered over his brother.  
“Lance, quiet.” Abel hushed and grasped Lance’s arms, trying to pry them off of him. 

“We’re in the middle of FUCKING NOWHERE!” Lance yelled and spread his arms out, gesturing to the empty, cold backyard around them that was littered with the signs of a party…. and now a crime scene, “If you didn’t notice, the party ended hours ago, you were too busy fucking his girlfriend.” Lance mockingly whispered to his brother.

They were in their own backyard, all of their family had gone for the weekend and they had thrown a party in the backyard. Their house was miles away from any other house so they were isolated.

“He came here specifically to fight me!” Abel yelled, anger over taking him, “Listen here little bro, it’s not my fault.”

“It’s exactly your fault, you killed him!” Lance yelled and shoved Abel back, “And you fucked his girlfriend, which maybe you shouldn’t have done in the first place!” Lance said sarcastically.

“We can’t tell anybody about this, Lance” Abel said desperately. “I’ll go to jail.”

“Well, what do you suggest we do then, huh?” Lance crossed his arms and looked down at his brother, Abel looked at Lance silently. “Huh?” Lance repeated.

“I don’t know, I don’t know!” Abel wiped his face with his arm and muttered ineligibly. “Oh god, I’m going to jail aren’t I?”

The two stood in a tense silence, both avoiding looking at the body before them while thinking.

“…. You know Alec?” Lance questioned after a thick silence and Abel nodded. “your close to him…… right? His father’s the president of the gang around here, maybe they can cover this…” 

Lance brought his hand to his face and crouched down, he felt sick…. Disgusted. In himself for even trying to cover a murder, his brother for murdering someone, and the metallic smell coming from the direction of the body. He felt like puking.

Abel whipped out his phone and began ringing Alec. Lance knew that this might end up involving his family in something they should never be involved in, but he couldn’t let his brother go to jail- no matter how much of a fuck up he was.

After explaining to Alec what had happened Alec said he’d get his dad to sort it all out, that they’d be fine and not to worry. But they’d owe them. Lance couldn’t help but worry, though. They were getting into things they shouldn’t be. Mama warned them to stay away from that life, not to do anything that’d end in jail, and here they were. Getting the local gang to cover a murder for them.

“Why the fuck did you even do it?” Lance said to his brother, drained from the whole fiasco.

“I- I don’t know, I-I didn’t think!” 

“Obviously fucking not!”

\--

Some people had come, covered then taken the body and told them to burn everything that had gotten blood on it, not to bother cleaning it. What they had planned on doing with the body, Lance didn’t want to know. They just did as told.

A day or two later, news of a teenage boy being found in a creek on the opposite side of town surfaced. The news said it was possibly gang related but no suspect has been found.  
They might just be clear.

“Lance!” Lance was walking down the halls of his school with his hoody casted over his face, eyes sunken so deep with signs of sleepless nights. Caused by a bloodied face haunting his nights, with the metallic smell lingering under his nose.

He looked up and a small person came into view., “Heyyyy, Pidge, my man.” Lance fist bumped them and yawned.

“Have you seen the news?” Pidge asked and Lance shook his head. 

“Apparently they’ve found the killer of that boy,” Pidge said and Lance jerked away from Pidge in shock.

“What do you mean?! Who is it?” Lance whispered and pulled Pidge to the side of the hallway.

“It’s a guy… uhh I think his name was… Shiro?” Pidge said questioningly and brought her hand to her chin, “Or maybe that was the witness, I don’t know but all I’ve heard is that the trial’s soon.”

“Shit,” Lance whistled, he frantically wanted to go and get Abel, no…. he needed to go see Abel. Lance looked around nervously before looking down at Pidge. “Sorry, I have to go do something.”

Lance took off without another word and Pidge blinked in shock. “Lance?!”

He was already gone, out the school gates and down the road. In the direction of his house.

“ABEL!” He banged through the front door of his house, he was on a mission. Lance searched through the house, no one was home. “ABEL!!”

A loud bang and running was heard from the garage, a few seconds later Lance’s brother came skidding around the front door. Lance sniffed the air and stormed up to his brother, he grasped him by the shoulder and pulled him close. Lance sniffed his brothers collar suspiciously.

“Are you serious? You’ve been smoking weed? Who the hell’s out there with you? Mamma told you she didn’t like when you smoked here.” Lance headed out the door, his intent to see who was with Abel. But- before he could check- Abel stopped him.

“Wait, I have something to tell you,” Abel said and Lance looked at him questioningly. “They’ve successfully framed someone,”

“They’ve? You mean the gang?” Lance questioned, “So that was on purpose?”

“Yeah, we’re clear,” Abel explained and Lance looked at him in disgust.

“What? By making someone- possibly innocent- take your punishment?” Lance leered and shoved his brother, “Couldn’t they have just made it a mystery? Cleaned the body and them voila, evidence is gone?”

“The gang would’ve been framed somehow, they had to pin it on someone!” Abel whispered and grabbed Lance’s arm roughly, he lead him out to the garage. Lance stumbled behind and yelled at his brother angrily.

“Are you seriously trying to justify any of this right now?!” Lance hissed and yelped when Abel threw Lance through the garage door and slammed it behind them. Lance stumbled but quickly straightened himself up.

“Who’s this?” A deep baritone voice came from the table and Lance jumped in fright. He whipped his head to the centre of the dark room and he locked eyes with a man who looked a few years older than himself sitting with a glass of some sort of alcohol in his hands. He had a whitE lock on his forehead and was wearing jeans and a button up white shirt.

“Calm down. Shiro this is my brother, the one I told you about.” Lance looked between his brother and the man on the table. His mind snapping back to what Pidge had told him.

“You’re the witness?” Lance scoffed and brushed the dirt off of his jumper. “Why’re you here?”

“I’m here to discuss the debt you two are currently in.” Shiro said and stood up. Lance eyed him suspiciously.

“Well, what’s your price?” Lance said and his brother nudged him. The look on Abel’s face was one of horror, hoping his brother wouldn’t make matters worse. Lance glared at his brother before facing Shiro once again.

“We we’re just going to ask for money but they decided we needed a runner,” Shiro said and shrugged, “We’ve been loosing an awful lot of them recently, the police have really been closing down on us.”

“So you need a delivery kid who has no connection to the gangs around here?” Lance elaborated and sighed when Shiro nodded and tipped whatever was in his glass down his throat.

“For how long?” Lance asked, dreading the answer.

“For you, until the higher ups say otherwise. I just got patched so I have no power to be able to tell you that.” Shiro shrugged and looked at Lance directly. “And because your brother is close with the president’s son he is already on the police’s list.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Lance’s mouth dropped in shock and he turned on Abel. Abel was fidgeting nervously and looked at Lance apologetically. “So I have to be a fucking runner because you murdered someone?!”

“It won’t be that bad! Won’t it be worst to know you sent your brother to jail?” Abel shouted worriedly.

“I’m thinking maybe that would’ve been for the best… Shiro how do we work this out? Is there any other way that doesn’t need me to be a runner?” Lance directed to Shiro who had sat down after getting himself some more drink.

“No, it really isn’t my call.” Shiro said and sighed. “You’ll be my underling, my first one actually…”

“….. Fine,” Lance spat and pulled out his phone after glaring at his brother. “Do you want my number or something?”

Shiro agreed and pulled out his phone as well, Lance went to the table and sat down next to Shiro. Shiro handed Lance his unlocked phone and Lance quickly input his number.  
“That will be all, you better be willing to drop everything else if you’re contacted.”

Lance simply nodded and Shiro quickly took his leave.

\--

Lance put down the bong and slowly released the smoke in his lungs. “Jesus christ man… What’re we going to do?”

“I have no clue…. Maybe I should’ve just confessed…. then you wouldn’t have been pulled into this all.”

“They would have found a way to charge me too, possible locking me away for assisting you or some bullshit like that.” Lance huffed and took a gulp of the liquor.

“You’re a minor, I doubt they would have put you in jail.” Abel sniffed back his tears and lit up the bong.

“What’s done is done…. “ Lance whispers. “Nothing else we can do now…”

They let the conversation die as they both got lost in their thoughts. Lance couldn’t help but think of where this would lead to for him. What his future would hold, he was officially involved in the gang, that hadn’t quite sunk in before. He was now officially the accomplice of a murder, that also hadn’t quite sunk in earlier.

He was fucked, utterly and truly fucked and he had no clue how to un-fuck his life. No clue how to get out of this pit his brother had dug for him. He was stuck…

“Fucking Abel..” Lance bitterly spat and threw his glass at the wall before storming out of the garage and up the path to the house. He was looking down at his feet as he walked and didn’t see the looming figure in front of him until he bumped into them.

He tumbled to the ground with a loud thud and looked up in fear. There, standing all his glory, was Hunk. Precious Hunk, never-hurt-a-fly Hunk. Hunk, who would always be in Lance’s corner.

He had no clue why but his eyes began to water, tears forming in his bloodshot eyes. The tears slowly began to drip down his flushed face then they were streaming down in a steady river.  
“L-Lance?!” Hunk yelled and pulled up his friend, “Buddy what’s the matter?”

Lance wavered on his feet for a few seconds before burying his head into Hunk’s shoulder and bawling. He cried while clinging onto Hunk.

“I-I fucked up so bad,” Lance sobbed out in a wavering voice and Hunk rubbed his back reassuringly. “I- my life’s fucked, I’m going to jail”

“Woah woah, Lance!” Hunk said and pulled Lance away at arms distance, “Jail?”

Lance simply nodded and Hunk sighed, leading Lance into the house and down the halls to Lance’s shared room. He shut the door and locked it behind them. Lance sat down on his bed and hid his face in his hands.

“What’s this about you going to jail?” Hunk said and crouched down in front of Lance and pulling his hands into his own warm ones.

“You can’t tell anyone.” Lance whispered and looked up at Hunk desperately. Hunk nodded but that wasn’t enough for Lance. “Promise?”

“I promise I won’t tell anyone.” Hunk said and before Lance could hesitate he blurted it out. Spilled it all so quickly he didn’t have time to stop and think about the words coming out of his mouth.

Hunk listened in a somber silence and tears began falling from his eyes as well.

“….” The two sat in silence as they let the situation sink in.

“Lance.” Hunk whispered, fear in is voice. Unadulterated fear for his childhood friend. “Oh no…. nononno…. Lance”

“Hunk. “ Lance spoke hoarsely and gripped Hunk’s hands. “Please don’t tell anyone…”

“Lance… My ‘uncle’-” Hunk air quoted.”Coran, he’s the head of a sister gang… I could get him to look out for you” Hunk whispered desperately, “He will help you, he likes you,”

“I’ve met him?” Lance whispered, trying to remember back to anyone named Coran.

“Yeah,”

“Will it put me in even more shit with the gangs?” Lance asked, worried for his future and more importantly his family.

“No, if he says to protect you they will protect you. Your family as well.”

“… Okay… I trust you, Hunk.” Lance said and hugged Hunk once more, “I trust you.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my [Tumblr](https://lance-is-the-key.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Check it out for more of my works :)


End file.
